My U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,331, issued Oct. 6, 1992, describes a no-sew window treatment in which a form of semisoft foam is covered by fabric through a wrap and tuck process. In particular, the form incorporated a straight slit cut into an exterior surface running along its entire length, and additionally incorporated a cross-shaped slot running through its center, also along its entire length. As there described, the fabric employed was wrapped around the form, cut to the length desired, and with its ends then fitted into the straight slit. With the sides of the fabric then tucked into the cross-shaped slot, the result was to provide a form which held the fabric in place, and one which was easy to install, cover and assemble, and without the need for any sewing to give a customized look.
As will be seen from the description that follows, this invention is directed to the design of tables, pedestals and accessories which can be custom matched and coordinated with such window treatments, using the same no-sew concept of my earlier patent.